REFLECTION (NOREN VER)
by Cho Minseo
Summary: (ONESHOOT) Renjun yang menyukai Haechan, kenapa Jeno selalu mencoba menghalanginya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Pairing: Noren (Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun) Slight! Nochan, Markren, Markmin, Haejun/Chanjun/Chanren. BxB, BL dan sejenisnya..


**REFLECTION (NOREN VER)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, ketemu lagi ma Minnie.. kali ini aku bawa ff oneshoot remake dari cerita punyanya kak author Blood Type-B judulnya sama hanya beda pair saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cash : Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Mark, Jaemin**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort, Fluff**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning:**

 **Ini ff remake dari ff Lubaek milik kak author Blood Type-B, bukan asli karyaku, aku cuma mengubah dikit untuk penyesuaian sama para cashnya saja. Boy x Boy. Yaoi. And sorry for  
**

 **Summary :**

 **Renjun yang menyukai Haechan, kenapa Jeno selalu mencoba menghalanginya. Sebenarnya ada apa?**

 **Note :**

 **Disini Jeno lebih tua setahun dari Renjun, Haechan, Mark, Jaemin. Mark seumuran ma HaeJunMin(?)**

 **Makasih Kak Blood Type-B yang udah ngijinin aku buat ngremake ff kakak.. Makasihx1000**

 **And Kak Nish yang masih sibuk sama skripsi semangat yaa.. Moga aja dengan ff ini Kakak jadi tambah semangat ngerjain skripsinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Renjun terlihat mengendap-endap di belakang seorang pemuda yang berkulit putih berambut cokelat kemerahan yang membuat pemuda itu terlihat tampan dan cantik bersamaan. Pemuda itu bernama Haechan, lebih lengkapnya Lee Haechan. Sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin Renjun mengikuti Haechan bila ada kesempatan, dan kesempatan itu tak pernah Renjun sia-siakan. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Renjun rela melakukan hal itu. Dia salah satu fans Haechan, fans berat Haechan, sang pangeran sekolah. Tidak-tidak, Renjun tidak mau disamakan dengan fans Haechan lainnya. Karena dia membawa segenap hatinya untuk Haechan, lebih tepatnya dia mencintai Haechan.

Renjun sebenarnya bingung dengan hobinya yang mengikuti – istilah kerennya men _stalk_ – Haechan. Padahal dengan hobinya itu bisa saja membuatnya terlihat murahan kan? Renjun menggelengkan kepala menyangkal pikirannya yang tadi terlintas. Renjun bukan pemuda yang mudah di apa-apakan. _Hell-no_! Dia hanya mencintai Haechan. Pemikiran yang ke mana-mana membuat Renjun kehilangan jejak Pangerannya. Buru-buru Renjun berlari melewati belokan yang dilalui Haechan.

Bruukk

"Auwww." Renjun terjatuh dengan pantat mendarat terlebih dahulu. Pasti sangat sakit. Di depannya berdiri sesosok pemuda yang _yeah_ lumayan tampan sih walau lebih tampan pangerannya. Renjun mengenalnya. Pemuda itu, pemuda yang dekat dengan Haechan.

Dengan perlahan Renjun berdiri sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya berharap dengan itu dapat mengurangi rasa sakit di pantatnya.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak usah mengikuti Haechan lagi!" Jeno, nama pemuda itu memperingatkan dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Memandang remeh Renjun. Tidak terima Renjun mengangkat tangannya dipinggang, "Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula bukan hanya aku yang mendekati Haechan. Bahkan seluruh sekolah berusaha mendekatinya. Kenapa hanya aku yang Jeno _sunbae_ larang? Bukankah _sunbae_ juga mendekatinya? Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh mendekatinya?"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mendelik dengan wajah memerah, entah karena apa. Kesal mungkin, setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Renjun.

"Kalau tidak tahu apa-apa sebaiknya diam!" Jeno beranjak pergi meninggalkan Renjun yang menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit berdebu berkat insiden terjatuh tadi. Dengan menggerutu Renjun berbalik menuju kelasnya.

Renjun menekuk wajahnya berlipat-lipat saat memasuki kelasnya. Sial! Sial! Sial! Sungguh benar-benar amat sangat sial. Sudah seminggu lebih kegiatan – mari men _stalk_ Haechan – nya terusik dengan cegahan pemuda tampan itu. Tunggu, tampan? Huh, tampan dari mana? Lebih tampanan pangerannya daripada _sunbae_ menyebalkan itu. _Mentang-mentang dekat dengan Haechan, dia bisa berbuat sesukanya. Huh kesal!_ Renjun menendang meja yang berada di depannya yang akhirnya mengaduh dengan jeritan kecil.

"Dasar meja sialan!" Maki Renjun kesal.

"Hei-hei tenang Renjunnie, mejanya kan kasihan kalau kamu tendang." Mark menenangkan sambil merangkul Renjun dan mengajaknya duduk di tempat duduk mereka.

"Kau kenapa, eoh?" Mark melihat Renjun yang memanyunkan bibirnya, "Gagal men _stalk_ Haechan?" Renjun menoleh dengan bibir yang semakin tambah maju. Mark tertawa lalu mengusak-usak rambut _orange_ Renjun.

"Gara-gara Jeno _sunbae_ yang sok kecakepan itu, semua rencanaku hancur. Iuhh.." Renjun menjulurkan lidahnya seolah jijik dengan sikap _possessive_ Jeno, "Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih kan, Mark?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku takkan membiarkan itu terjadi." Renjun menoleh cepat. Dahinya mengeryit bingung.

"Kau tahukan Jeno itu mengagumkan. Tak akan aku biarkan pangeran cerewetmu mendapatkannya." Renjun melongo. Tangannya langsung memukul-mukul lengan Mark dengan beringas.

"Huuweee, sebenarnya kamu itu sahabatnya siapa? Kenapa lebih membela Jeno _sunbae_ , eoh? Dasar Mark Lee jelek." Mark meringis menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi Renjun. Biarpun tangan Renjun kecil, tapi kalau pukulannya bertubi-tubi tetap saja menyakitkan. Dengan tangan besarnya, Mark menangkap tangan Renjun erat dan menatap matanya dalam. Renjun yang ditatap seperti itu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya imut. Cengo dalam beberapa saat.

"Huahahaha, lihat wajah cengomu, Renjunnie!" Tawa Mark sukses membuat bibir tipis Renjun mengerucut kembali cemberut. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Renjun langsung merogoh lacinya dan _hap_ – ia menemukan sesuatu di sana. Ia tersenyum simpul saat menemukan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna _peach_ di sana. Simbol rasa kekaguman atau mungkin manis? Renjun manis. Oh, kalian lihat! Wajah Renjun mulai merona.

"Eoh, kau mendapatkannya lagi?" Renjun tersenyum lalu mengangguk imut.

"Sejujurnya aku benar-benar ingin pengirim bunga ini segera mengaku," raut wajah Renjun berubah sendu, "Aku tak suka orang yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan bunga ini."

"Dia menulis pesan lagi?"

"Heum, _yeah_." Renjun menarik satu kertas kecil dari dalam saku jas sekolahnya. Mark mengambil dan membacanya.

 _ **Di mataku kau yang paling indah, Huang Renjun-**_

 _ **-saranghae**_

Mark terkekeh sebelum akhirnya memberikan note kecil berwarna biru itu pada Renjun.

" _Well_ , mungkin dia jelek makanya dia tak berani muncul di hadapanmu, Renjunnie." Renjun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menatap note di tangannya gemas. Siapapun pengirimnya, ia telah berhasil membuat Renjun merona.

Ya, ini bukan pertama kali dia mendapat kiriman bunga di mejanya. Sudah sekitar empat bulan ini ia mendapatkan hadiah yang sama, yaitu bunga mawar dan note kecil. Kadang bunganya berwarna ungu, hijau, putih, atau biru. Namun ia sering mendapatkan warna _peach_ dan juga note yang diikat dengan tali merah di batang bunganya. Tak ada yang tahu siapa pengirimnya, karena yang jelas saat Renjun memasuki kelas, ia sudah menemukan bunga itu tergeletak manis di atas mejanya.

 **…**

Pulang sekolah seperti biasanya Renjun akan mengikuti Haechan. Setelah menyiapkan mentalnya, Renjun bertekad akan mengikuti Haechan sampai rumah. Jujur, ia belum tahu di mana letak rumah Haechan. Padahal sudah hampir setahun dia mengagumi sosok cerewet itu. Seperti sekarang ini, dia tengah mengendap-endap di belakang Haechan saat Haechan baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Sesekali Renjun bersembunyi saat Haechan berhenti untuk sekedar menoleh dan melambai pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang dekat dengan Haechan tentunya. Beruntung koridor sedikit sepi karena sebagian besar siswa sudah pulang. Dan itu memudahkan Renjun untuk mengintai Haechan.

Keluar dari gerbang sekolah, matanya membulat saat tangan _sunbae_ yang menyebalkan – menurutnya – langsung melingkari leher Haechan. Dan yang paling membuatnya _shock_ adalah, Haechan yang terkenal cerewet itu tersenyum tak mengelak. Walau dari jarak yang lumayan jauh ini, Renjun berani bersumpah kalau ia tak pernah melihat Haechan tersenyum seperti itu, _yeah_ meskipun Haechan orangnya murah senyum. Tetapi kali ini senyum Haechan berbeda, terkesan tulus mungkin. Dan yang membuatnya kesal adalah Jeno. Apa hubungan mereka sampai Haechan bisa tersenyum seperti itu pada Jeno.

Renjun mencoba berpikir positif, berharap kalau tadi hanya salah lihat. Dia harus yakin kalau Haechan itu _single_ , dan mereka tak punya hubungan apapun. Walau pun gosip yang tersebar di sekolah mengatakan mereka berkecan, tetapi Renjun tak akan percaya dengan gosip murahan itu. Tidak untuk saat ini, karena kedekatan mereka hanya begitu saja. Renjun tak pernah melihat mereka berciuman, oh, untuk opsi yang satu ini semoga saja tak pernah terjadi.

"Ck, mereka pergi ke mana?"

Renjun bersembunyi di balik pohon maple saat kedua manusia itu tiba-tiba saja memasuki sebuah café. Kencankah? Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng cepat. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka keluar memegang bubble tea di tangan masing-masing.

"Eoh? Bubble tea?" Renjun segera mengambil note bersampul abu-abu miliknya dan segera mencatat sesuatu disana. _**Haechan membeli bubble tea. Sepertinya rasa cokelat.**_ Dan ia segera memasukkan note itu lalu melangkah mengikuti Haechan dan Jeno. Beberapa kali Renjun mendengus kesal. Pasalnya dua orang itu tampak saling melempar guyonan dan tertawa lebar pada akhirnya. Dan di situlah Renjun tahu kalau mungkin mereka memang punya suatu hubungan.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Haechan dan Jeno memasuki sebuah rumah mewah bercat cream dan putih dengan gerbang yang super megah di depannya. Kedua pilar raksasa, menyangga dua sisi rumah klasik itu. Satu kata di benak Renjun sekarang, LUAR BIASA MEGAHNYA – oke ralat, itu tiga kata. Terlihat beberapa _bodyguard_ membuka pintu gerbang berukuran raksasa itu dan mempersilahkan Haechan serta Jeno masuk. Lagi-lagi Renjun dibuat cengo. Sedekat apa mereka sampai Jeno juga bisa masuk? Segala pikiran negatif mulai menyelubungi otaknya.

 _Apa mungkin ini seperti dalam drama-drama yang ibuku sering tonton? Ternyata mereka berdua telah menikah dan ditempatkan dalam satu rumah? Atau mungkin mereka masih bertunangan atau malah sudah memiliki anak? Anak? Haechan punya anak dengan Jeno? Siapa yang mengandung? Jeno atau Haechan? Haechankah? Tidak-tidak dia pangeranku, tidak mungkin Haechan. Jeno, itu lebih tidak memungkinkan, dia terlalu manly untuk hamil. Ah, molla…_

Setelah Haechan dan Jeno memasuki rumah itu dan pintu megah itu kembali tertutup, Renjun segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Saat melewati tembok samping gerbang kediaman mewah itu, dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat plat kayu hangul bertuliskan 'Keluarga Lee' di bawahnya, yang jelas ini benar-benar rumah Haechan. Lalu Jeno? Ohh, Renjun merasakan kepalanya mulai pening sekarang. Ia pun segera berlari pulang.

 **…**

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapat dari acara men _stalk_ mu kemarin?" Mark melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya disana.

"Aku tak dapat apa-apa. Yang ada aku patah hati, Mark!" Renjun membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan tangannya. Mark hanya mendecih dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" Renjun mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan menumpu dagunya di atas tangannya yang terlipat.

"Kemarin aku melihat Haechan dan Jeno memasuki rumah keluarga Haechan."

"Lalu?" Renjun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah itu berarti mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus?" Lipatan di belakang kepala Mark kini berganti di atas meja. Ia menatap Renjun dengan pandangan iba.

"Jadi? Mereka benar-benar mempunyai hubungan ya?" Wajah Renjun makin tertekuk. Ia kembali menenggelamkan wajah imutnya. "Hei-hei, tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu, Junnie. Eh, apa kau mendapat kiriman bunga hari ini?" Sontak Renjun duduk menegak, Mark hampir terjungkal melihat reaksi Renjun. Pemuda yang lebih kecil tersenyum lalu merogoh lacinya dan membawa keluar setangkai mawar yang berwarna sama dengan kemarin. _Warna_ peach.

"Setidaknya aku masih memiliki ini." Renjun tersenyum lebar dan Mark hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sebenarnya kau itu menyukai pengirim bunga ini atau Haechan hah?" Kali ini wajah yang tersenyum sumringah itu langsung menunduk malu.

"Sepertinya keduanya. Hhehe."

"Ohh, ayolah Renjunnie, kau sangat tidak konsisten." Renjun hanya mendesis pelan, sebelum akhirnya matanya membulat mendapati pangerannya Lee Haechan, tengah bertubrukan mata dengannya. Wajah Renjun sontak merona. Haechan menatapnya. Iya, dia yakin Haechan menatapnya. Namun hanya beberapa detik karena pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu pergi, entah kemana.

"Mark, kau tadi lihat kan? Haechan, Haechan melihat ke arahku," heboh Renjun sembari menggoncang-goncangkan kedua lengan Mark. Tak peduli kalau hentakan keras yang dilakukannya membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mual.

 _Oh, Huang Renjun, kau membuatku gila_. Keluh Mark dalam hati.

 **…**

Renjun lagi-lagi asyik memandangi Haechan dari jendela luar ruangan anggota OSIS. Haechan memang termasuk bagian anggota OSIS, ia mengisi posisi seksi kedisiplinan. Renjun akui jabatan itu cocok bagi Haechan, karena ketika Haechan dalam mode marah maka para siswa akan langsung tunduk di bawah kakinya. Bukankah dengan modal itu, siswa akan takut melanggar hukum? Mengingat Haechan merupakan sosok yang mengerikan ketika mulai menghukum siswa-siwa yang melakukan pelanggaran. Dan itu terlihat sangat keren di mata Renjun.

"Huang Renjun?!" Renjun memutar bola matanya malas. Suara ini sudah sangat dihafalnya dan ia malas sekali meladeninya. Jeno menarik pundak Renjun sehingga pemuda yang lebih pendek itu berbalik cepat, "Apa yang kau lakukan di ruang OSIS? Kau memata-matai Lee Haechan?"

"Kalau iya?"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kau –,"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh mengikuti Haechan begitu?" Renjun melipat kedua tangannya, "Jika _sunbae_ memang menyukai Haechan, sebaiknya kita bersaing secara sehat," mata sipit Jeno membulat, "Jadi, tak usah melarang-larang aku seperti ini. Harusnya _sunbae_ tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Bagaimana jika _sunbae_ berada di posisiku hah? Mengagumi seseorang tapi tak pernah bisa meraihnya? Apa _sunbae_ pernah merasakannya? Tidak kan?!" Renjun terus berceloteh membuat Jeno terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mencerna semua perkataan Renjun yang entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak.

"Kau tidak mengerti Renjun, jadi diamlah." Tangan Jeno mengepal kuat.

"Tentu saja tidak mengerti. Perasaan kita berbeda, maka dari itu _sunbae_ tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku," mata Renjun berkaca-kaca, entah karena merasa sedih atau karena menahan amarah. Wajahnya memerah dengan rahang yang mengeras. Bagaimana pun Renjun itu laki-laki tulen, di mana saat marah, ia juga terlihat menyeramkan. Jauh dari kata 'manis' yang selama ini mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Yang jelas dia risih jika Jeno terus saja mengawasinya layaknya nara pidana.

"Hentikan Huang Renjun!"

"Terserah apa pun yang akan _sunbae_ lakukan padaku. Yang jelas aku akan tetap mencintai Lee Haechan!"

"Begitukah?"

 _DEG_

Jantung Renjun berdegup kencang saat sebuah suara menginsterupsi dirinya dari arah belakang. Ia berbalik dengan gerakan cepat. Matanya langsung membulat saat Haechan kini berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seringaian di bibir tipisnya. Hazelnya menatap mata bulat Renjun intens. Renjun sedikit gelagapan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan berlari pergi. Ia terlalu malu kepergok Haechan seperti itu.

"Dia menarik juga, _hyung_." Haechan berbisik, masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Ck, diam kau!"

 **…**

Hari ini Renjun berangkat sekolah terlampau pagi. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok _secret admirer_ yang selalu memberinya bunga dan kertas-kertas kecil itu. Dan hari ini, ia rela datang satu jam lebih pagi hanya untuk mencari tahu siapakah manusia menyebalkan yang selalu bersembunyi di balik bunga itu. Saat akan melewati kelasnya, ia mencoba mengintip ke dalam kelasnya dan _yeah,_ di situ dia. Usahanya tidak sia-sia. Ada seseorang di dalam kelasnya, tengah berjalan ke arah bangkunya. Renjun tak begitu bisa melihat wajahnya karena pemuda itu membelakanginya. Pemuda itu tampak celingukan sebelum akhirnya meletakkan bunga mawar berwarna merah di sana. Renjun tercekat. Pasalnya itu mawar merah pertama yang diletakkan di sana. Berarti pemuda itu benar-benar mencintainya. Oh, percaya diri sekali Huang Renjun ini. Pemuda itu terlihat menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan–,

 _DEG_

Matanya membulat dan mulut Renjun menganga lebar selebar-lebarnya. Ia langsung berlari pergi ketika pemuda itu akan keluar dari kelasnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Renjun berlari ke arah toilet dan mencuci mukanya dengan air keran berkali-kali. Apa dia tidak salah lihat barusan? Ataukah ini mimpi? Atau dia tengah berkhayal? Tadi itu, Lee Haechan kan?

Renjun menutup mulutnya yang hobi menganga lebar itu. Ia menggeleng-geleng imut dengan kepala yang sudah merona padam. Jadi selama ini yang menjadi _secret admirer_ nya adalah Lee Haechan? Orang yang selama ini dikaguminya? Atau karena alasan inikah Jeno selalu memintanya menjauhi Haechan? Ahh, pasti Jeno cemburu karena Haechan menyukainya. _Yeah_ , Renjun pintar dan dia merasa sangat senang sekarang. Bukankah itu berarti kesempatan untuknya semakin terbuka lebar? Mulut mungilnya memekik atau mungkin menjerit kecil sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari toilet pria itu.

"Mark, aku ingin berceritaa!" Renjun berteriak sangat keras saat memasuki kelasnya. Sontak saja nama yang disebutnya tadi melonjak kaget dari bangkunya, "Eh? Kenapa ada Jaemin di sini?" Renjun cengo beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum jahil melihat rona di pipi Jaemin, "Ah ah, aku tahu. Kalian sudah jadian yaa?" Renjun menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda keduanya. Dan _blush_ , kini wajah Mark juga memerah, "Kyaa! Jadi benar? Astaga, sahabat macam apa kau Mark sampai tak pernah bercerita tentang hal ini, hah?!" Renjun menjitaki kepala Mark dan disusul suara 'aduh' berkali-kali.

"Kau kan terlalu sibuk dengan acara men _stalk_ mu itu." Renjun menghentikan ulah tangannya.

"Ah, benar juga," ia kemudian duduk di samping Jaemin, "Lalu? Pajak jadiannya mana?"

" _MWOOO?!"_

 **…**

Sudah seminggu Renjun tak lagi menemukan bunga mawar di atas mejanya, dan itu berarti mawar merah serta note bertuliskan ' _ **Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Huang Renjun, sejak dua tahun yang lalu'**_ adalah yang terakhir diterimanya. Renjun menghela nafas. Kemana perginya _secret admirer_ yang entah sejak kapan mulai mengganggu pikirannya itu. _Lee Haechan, apa mungkin akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Saat itu memang Haechan yang memberikan bunga itu. Lalu? Apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku duluan? Yeah, sebaiknya begitu, karena aku yakin Haechan juga menyukaiku._

Dan berakhirlah Renjun di atap sekolah, tempat janjiannya bertemu Haechan. Untung dia bisa mengandalkan Mark dalam masalah ini, jadi dia bisa bertemu Haechan tanpa adanya gangguan dari Jeno, _yeah_ walau pun Jeno sudah tak mengganggunya lagi beberapa waktu ini. Semoga saja mereka memang bukan pasangan suami istri, itulah doa Renjun kini. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya gugup saat mendapati tubuh Haechan membelakanginya. Surai cokelat kemerahannya tertiup angin dengan gerakan _slow motion_ , membuat kesan _manly_ – menurutnya – melekat pada Haechan. _Pantas saja Jeno menyukainya. Dia memang tampan._

"Hae..Haechan- _ssi_." Renjun menyapa lirih. Haechan berbalik mendapati Renjun di depannya tengah menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Haechan tersenyum hangat yang membuat Renjun memekik senang dalam hatinya, "A..aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"A..aku melihatmu meletakkan mawar merah di bangkuku."

"Benarkah?" Renjun mengangguk ragu. Sungguh, Renjun bersumpah kalau Haechan tak terlihat kaget dengan ucapannya barusan, atau mungkin dia saja yang pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya?

"Apa mungkin kau-,"

"Kalau kau bertanya apa aku menyukaimu, jawabannya adalah iya." Renjun mendongak dengan mata membulat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pipinya mulai memanas. Tak dipungkiri kalau hatinya tengah menari-nari di atas awan sekarang, "Tapi-," Haechan menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Renjun mengernyit, "Aku tidak mencintaimu."

 _Jdeerrr_

Pernyataan apa itu? Baru saja Renjun merasakan senang hingga menjalar keseluruh saraf-sarafnya, kini lontaran ucapan racun langsung membinasakan perasaan bahagianya barusan. Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, Haechan mendekati Renjun.

"Aku menyukaimu karena _hyung_ ku mencintaimu," tutur Haechan lagi.

"Heh? _Hyung_?"

"Jeno _hyung-_ ," _Deg_. Lagi-lagi matanya mendelik tak percaya. _Hyung_? Itu berarti Haechan dan Jeno-, " _Yeah_ , Jeno _hyung_ adalah _hyung_ kandungku. Tak banyak yang tahu memang, atau mungkin memang tak ada yang tahu di sini. Dia yang mengirim bunga setiap hari di bangkumu." Renjun hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi mulutnya hanya menganga tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. "Soal bunga mawar itu, itu adalah mawar terakhirnya. Dia menitipkannya padaku. Seminggu yang lalu dia mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini. Dia pergi ke London, memilih meneruskan _study_ nya di sana."

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

 _DEG_

" _ **Sunbae tak usah melarang-larang aku seperti ini. Harusnya sunbae tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Bagaimana jika sunbae berada di posisiku hah? Mengagumi seseorang tapi tak pernah bisa meraihnya? Apa sunbae pernah merasakannya? Tidak kan?!"**_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _ **Mengagumi seseorang tapi tak pernah bisa meraihnya?**_

 _Tes_

Tidak, kalimat itu terlalu kejam untuk diucapkannya pada Jeno. Karena pada kenyataannya, Jeno lah yang merasakan sakit itu, melebihi dirinya. Renjun tak tahu kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini. Tapi kehilangan _secret admirer_ nya rasanya bahkan jauh lebih sakit ketimbang pernyataan Haechan barusan. Ternyata, selama ini Jeno-.

"Hiks-,"

"Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Jeno _hyung_ bilang aku tak perlu mengatakan apapun sampai kau sendiri yang mendatangiku." Tubuh Renjun merosot ke lantai dingin atap sekolah ini. Ia menutup rapat mulutnya menahan isakan menyedihkan yang bahkan tak pernah dikeluarkannya selama ini.

" _ **Sebenarnya kau itu menyukai pengirim bunga ini atau Haechan hah?" –Mark.**_

" _ **Sepertinya keduanya. Hhehe."**_

Tidak, Renjun menyukai _secret admirer_ nya itu. Ia mencintainya, bukan Lee Haechan. _Yeah_ , inilah kebodohannya. Di mana dia tak bisa membedakan yang mana rasa cinta dan yang mana rasa kekaguman. Selama ini, Jeno lah yang mengobati perasaan cemburu Renjun ketika Haechan dielu-elukan oleh fans-fansnya. Jeno juga yang selalu membuat harinya ceria ketika mendapati tangkai per tangkai bunga mawar dengan tulisan penyemangat di baliknya. Kata-kata sederhana yang diucahkan Jeno bahkan selalu membuatnya merona. Dia akan kecewa bila tak mendapati setangkai mawar di mejanya, dan yang paling disesalinya adalah mawar merah itu adalah mawar terakhir untuknya.

" _ **Kau tidak mengerti Renjun, jadi diamlah." –Jeno.**_

" _ **Tentu saja tidak mengerti. Perasaan kita berbeda, maka dari itu sunbae tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku."**_

"Hiks-."

Haechan mengusap-usap pundak Renjun. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Renjun sekarang. Pasti sangat mengejutkan ketika tahu semuanya tak sama seperti kita harapkan. Terlebih orang yang sebenarnya kita butuhkan telah pergi. Kadang suatu kehidupan itu seperti cermin, di mana refleksi bayangan kita saat bercermin adalah kebalikannya. Seperti hidup, dalam hidup pun terkadang refleksinya seperti cermin, terbalik dengan kenyataan yang kita inginkan. Dan sialnya ini harus terjadi padamu, Huang Renjun. Kau terlalu bodoh untuk peka dengan keadaan sekitarmu.

" _ **Hentikan Huang Renjun!" –Jeno.**_

" _ **Terserah apa pun yang akan sunbae lakukan padaku. Yang jelas aku akan tetap mencintai Lee Haechan!"**_

"Hiks hiks, Je..Jeno, _mianhae_..hiks."

"Ini," Haechan menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru langit pada Renjun. Renjun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meraih amplop itu perlahan, "Kau tahu itu dari siapa kan?" Renjun mengangguk. Pasti Jeno, "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kamu pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu. Lebih baik kau membacanya di rumah. Lebih rileks bukan?" Setidaknya usulan Haechan masuk akal. Renjun pun hanya menurut ke mana Haechan membawanya.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya," mereka menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Apa kau mencintai _hyung_ ku?" Renjun lagi-lagi menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan padahal nama 'Jeno' saja belum disebutkan. Entahlah, yang jelas degupan ini lebih kuat ketimbang degupannya saat berhadapan dengan Haechan.

"Sangat mencintainya." Haechan tersenyum simpul dan kembali melangkah.

 **…**

Renjun membuka surat pemberian Jeno dengan tangan gemetar. Ia bahkan belum membukanya tapi matanya sudah memanas. Oh ayolah, ia bahkan bukan lelaki cengeng sebelumnya. Apakah dia menyesal? Sangat. Sangat sangat menyesal. Dengan perlahan ia buka lipatan kertas itu, dan menampakkan tulisan hangul Jeno yang sangat familiar di matanya. Setetes _liquid_ pun lolos dari matanya, menyadari kalau memang Jeno lah _secret admirer_ nya selama ini.

 _ **To Renjun.**_

 _ **Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, Huang Renjun…**_

 _ **Maaf..**_

 _ **Karena selama ini aku selalu berbuat kasar padamu. Seperti membentakmu atau mengancammu untuk tidak mendekati Haechan…**_

 _ **Mungkin jika kau mau melirik sedikit ke dalam hatiku, kau akan tahu kalau aku sebenarnya cemburu…**_

 _ **Aku cemburu melihat orang yang kusukai justru menyukai adikku, kau tahu rasanya bukan? Aku bahkan tak bisa menuliskan bagaimana rasanya. Yang ku tahu rasanya sakit, ah tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu.. mungkin perih? Entahlah…**_

 _ **Maaf…**_

 _ **Karena aku telah menjadi pengagum rahasiamu selama ini…**_

 _ **Maafkan aku yang bahkan tak berani menampakkan wajahku di depanmu dan hanya melihat senyumanmu dari balik pintu kelasmu…**_

 _ **Kau benar, aku mendengarnya saat kau mengatakan pada Mark bahwa kau membenci orang yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan bunga itu, ya, aku setuju…**_

 _ **Aku memang hanya menjadi bayangan di balik bunga-bunga itu. Kau benar, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan perasaanku…**_

 _ **Maaf…**_

 _ **Maafkan aku Huang Renjun…**_

 _ **Mungkin akan sangat sulit bagiku melupakan perasaan ini begitu saja. Jadi, aku memilih pergi. Mungkin dengan ini, aku akan bisa menerima semuanya. Dan aku akan rela melepaskanmu, jika kau benar-benar mencintai Haechan…**_

 _ **Maaf…**_

 _ **Maafkan aku…**_

 _ **Dan terakhir, terima kasih telah mengajarkanku cinta dan menunjukkan padaku 'apa itu perjuangan', apa yang kau lakukan untuk Haechan selama ini, aku menghargainya…**_

 _ **Terima kasih…**_

 _ **Saranghae Huang Renjun**_

 _ **Jeno.**_

"Hiks, bodoh! Jeno bodoh! Hiks..," Renjun melempar surat itu asal di atas meja belajarnya. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi telungkup dan kepala yang terbenam di bantal. Ia menjerit bahkan menangis meluapkan perasaannya di sana. Penyesalan memang selalu di akhir, dan kau seharusnya menyadari itu, Renjun. Kau terlambat. Dan isakan itu pun berganti dengan dengkuran halus dari bibir mungilnya.

…

Seminggu berakhir dengan habisnya hari-hari Renjun di rumah, atau lebih tepatnya di kamarnya. Dia setiap hari hanya mengunci diri di kamar, hampir membuat semua anggota keluarganya stress. Bahkan Mark dan Jaemin yang mengunjunginya pun tak digubrisnya. Ia hanya meringkuk di balik selimut dengan lelehan-lelehan air mata di pipinya. Menyesal, mendengar kata itu bahkan bisa membuat Renjun yang sangat ceria menjadi semengerikan ini. Seperti sekarang ini, Renjun tengah tertidur karena menangis semalaman.

 _Renjun merasa masuk ke dalam perpustakaan sekolahnya, di mana ia dapat melihat Haechan tengah duduk sendiri di samping jendela dengan novel di tangannya. Dan Renjun ingat, bukankah ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Haechan? Renjun melangkah pelan, memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya dulu. Yeah, saat ia melihat Haechan, ia ingat bahwa ia mencari buku sastra di sini. Tangannya mencari-cari deretan buku yang mungkin menarik dibaca, tapi matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Haechan. Persis dengan yang dilakukannya dulu._

 _Saat Haechan menoleh, Renjun buru-buru menarik sebuah buku sastra tebal di depannya. Namun bukannya segera pergi, ia malah terpaku di sana. Matanya bertemu dengan manik mata indah di seberangnya. Ia tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena sebagian tertutup buku. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya mata bulan sabit yang bersinar indah seperti mutiara hitam itu membulat dan si pemilik berlari keluar, menimbulkan sedikit kegaduhan di dalam perpustakaan. Renjun baru saja ingin mengejarnya tapi suara penjaga perpustakaan sudah lebih dulu menginterupsinya._

 _Mata itu, bukankah itu Jeno? Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang?_

 _Renjun tertegun. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa di giring oleh angin hingga tubuhnya tiba di sebuah koridor. Matanya menerawang di kejauhan, melihat Jeno yang masih berlari dengan memegangi dadanya. Jeno berhenti. Jeno menumpu sebelah tangannya pada tembok dan satunya lagi pada lututnya. Nafasnya tak beraturan, keringat muncul di pelipisnya. Renjun berjalan ke arah Jeno, tapi Jeno tak melihatnya. Ia melambai-lambai di depan wajah Jeno, namun Jeno tak melihat keberadaannya. Seolah Renjun tengah menyaksikan masa lalunya sendiri, ya, ia kembali ke masa satu tahun yang lalu. Renjun tertegun saat Jeno mendongak, justru senyuman manislah yang terpampang di wajahnya._

" _Ahhh, hampir saja ketahuan. Bodoh kau, Jeno." Jeno memukul-mukul kepalanya sebelum akhirnya meringis pelan. Renjun yang berada di depannya mau tak mau ikut terkekeh kecil. "Tak apa, untuk hari ini cukup. Hah, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas." Lagi, Renjun dapat melihat senyuman tulus Jeno sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu berlari menuju kelasnya. Renjun tersenyum miris menatap punggung yang menjauh itu–,_

" _Saranghae, Jeno_ hyung _," lirihnya._

" _Nado saranghae,"_ Renjun menggelinjang geli saat merasakan sesuatu berhembus menerpa tengkuknya. Ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya membiaskan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Lho? Semenjak kapan tirai kamarnya terbuka? Dan, kenapa perutnya seperti dililit sesuatu? Masih dengan posisi tertidur, Renjun menyibak sedikit selimutnya dan mendapati sepasang tangan tengah melingkari perutnya. Ia juga dapat merasakan nafas seseorang menerpa tengkuknya, ada sensasi geli dan hangat yang menguar di sana. Ia dapat merasakan dada bidang yang bersentuhan dengan punggungnya, ada detakan tak normal yang dirasakan punggungnya, dan itu pun juga membuat jantungnya langsung berdegup tak tenang.

Dengan perlahan, Renjun memutar tubuhnya. Matanya membulat saat mendapati sosok yang ditangisinya atau bahkan diimpikannya telah berada di depannya. Jeno tersenyum sangat tampan, ia menarik tubuh Renjun lebih mendekat dan mendaratkan dagunya di puncak kepala Renjun. Renjun yang masih belum mencerna kejadian barusan hanya mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya dan mulai membalas pelukan itu.

"Ini mimpi yang keterlaluan," gumam Renjun pelan. Jeno mendengarnya hanya mengernyitkan dahi heran, "Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan dengan tega memberiku mimpi yang terasa nyata seperti ini? Bisa-bisa aku gila hanya karena memikirkannya," Jeno beralih menatap manik mata Renjun sekarang.

"Kau bicara apa, eoh?"

"Kau tidak sebal apa, _hyung_? Bagaimana bisa mimpi seperti ini? Terlalu nyata dan pasti akan menyakitkan ketika aku bangun nanti. Aku saja sampai kesal," Jeno makin bingung. Ekspresinya sungguh tak dapat digambarkan lagi. Seolah menyadari sesuatu Jeno tertawa kecil, " _See_? Bahkan tawamu nampak nyata," _okay_ , Jeno benar-benar terpingkal kali ini.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Renjunnie sayang."

"Bohong, kau kan ada di London!" Renjun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Mau bukti?"

"Bukti ap–," gerakan bibir Renjun terhenti oleh sesuatu yang dingin menyapa bibirnya. Matanya membulat saat menyadari kalau bibir Jeno menyentuh miliknya. Merebut ciuman pertamanya. Jeno menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan, menyadarkan Renjun dari keterkejutannya barusan. Jeno mulai melumat dan sedikit menjilat bibir Renjun sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tautan itu.

"Nyata. Hebat. Aku bermimpi berciuman dengan Jeno _hyung_."

 _Bletak_

"Awww! Sakitthh," Renjun meringis sementara tangannya mengusap-usap kepalanya sayang.

"Masih merasa ini mimpi?"

"Eh?" Renjun mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Oh _God_ , di depannya benar-benar Jeno, Renjun menepuk jidatnya dengan keras lalu memeluk tubuh Jeno dengan erat. Hatinya melonjak senang, entah mengapa air mata yang harusnya kering sekarang justru keluar lagi. Namun ada kelegaan dan perasaan nyaman di hatinya, membuatnya enggan untuk melepaskan pelukan itu, "Hiks, _hyung_. Kau benar Jeno _hyung_ kan?"

"Iya bodoh! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Menganggap ciumanku mimpi lagi. Apa sebegitu cintanyakah kau padaku, heum?" Renjun mengangguk dalam pelukan Jeno. Oh, Jeno bermaksud bercanda tapi Renjun yang polos justru mengangguk-angguk lucu, membuat Jeno tak mampu menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa ada di sini? Katanya kau ke London?"

"Memangnya kau mau aku ke London?"

"Kau mau meninggalkanku, hah?! Aku bunuh kau, Lee Jeno!" Renjun bersungut kesal, "Eh, kenapa aku baru tahu kalau margamu 'Lee' ya, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apapun sebelumnya. Oh _my_! Aku _stalker_ yang payah!"

" _Yeah_ , kau saja tak tahu siapa yang mengirim bunga padamu selama ini. Kau sangat bodoh!" Jeno menghadiahi jitakkan kecil di dahi Renjun. Renjun ber' _aww_ ria dengan wajah merah padam, entah karena apa.

"Ceritakan padaku!"

"Apa?"

"Tentang kebohongan tidak elitmu ini." Jeno tertawa kecil.

"Ini hanyalah rencana Haechan yang aku jalankan. Awalnya aku memang ingin ke London, tapi Haechan terus memaksaku untuk mengetai isi hatimu dulu. Bukankan pergi sebelum mendengar 'pernyataan' itu dari mulut orangnya sendiri akan membuatmu tidak tenang? Makanya aku menyetujuinya."

" _ **Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, apa kau mencintai hyung ku?" –Haechan.**_

" _ **Sangat mencintainya."**_

"LEE HAECHAAANN SIALAAAAAANNNN!"

 **…**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tell me! Tell me! Eottae, eoh?

Bagus gak? Pasti bagus dong? Kan cerita dari Kak Blood Type B semuanya bagus-bagus.. aku tuh waktu itu lagi nglamun, lalu tiba-tiba ingat cerita baekhyun yg suka ngintilin sehun, trus aku ingat-ingat ceritanya judulnya apa yaa? Authornya sapa yaa? Karena aku kepikiran kalo renjun jadi stalker pasti lucu. Jadi deh aku ngeremake ff ini langsung setelah disetujui ma penulis aslinya..

Kalian jangan minta aku untuk buat sequelnya yaa.. soalnya kak B gg buat sequelnya. Yah, meskipun tadi terlintas bayangan cerita2 random soal sequel ini sih..

Satu lagi,,

Makasih untuk: Nishabacon672, rizkyamalia294, BlueBerry Jung, fangirlalala, tryss, Chevce, shafirajannah, TaoRisJae, jaeDonoRen, nichi, norenship, mintaetolong, and Guest.. karena dah review 'Cuci Piring' dan untuk membuat ff chapter noren yg sweet2 aku pikir dulu yaa, soalnya seminggu ini aku kepikiran mv entah lupa aku judulnya yg isinya tuhh tentang sicewek yg dijadiin pelarian aja sama cowoknya.. aku tuhh dah kepikiran untuk buat ff noren berdasarkn mv ituhh,, makasih banget yaa yg udah review follow n favorite 'Cuci Piring', karena sebelum ku publish ff itu ku kira tag laku..

Dah itu aja..

Buat yang nunggu New Story (mang ada yang nungguin), bentar yaa.. setelah publish ini aku juga mau update New Story..

Sekali lagi review donggg,, please,, ya,,ya,,, mmm.. _#kedipkedip_

Sign

Minnie


End file.
